


A Bonding Experience

by IllyasJames



Series: Omegaverse [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bullying, Coercion, Dubious Ethics, Explicit Language, Genders To Be Revealed, Intercrural Sex, Interrupted Nesting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Nesting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rutting, Sex Toys, pregnancy mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: A new rule at the university that Yuuri attends, supposedly meant to prevent unplanned pregnancies, means that Yuuri can't stay in his own dorm room to sit out this last period of sexual influx. Instead he has to go down to the newly build health building and stay in one of their heat/rut rooms.All would be well if for some reason or another the system isn't completely secured yet and he ends up locked in the room with Victor Nikiforov. The best looking guy on campus, the grandson of the current chairlady of the board, and the man Yuuri may have accidentally admitted to have a major crush on during a party.Oh and it seems neither is the secondary they thought the other one was. Guess that's one rule not going to be working right.





	A Bonding Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Omega week!!! Day 5.
> 
> I love Omega Dynamics in the YoI fandom, so there was no way for me to skip this week. Had some issues with the prompts and themes. Just could not get them to work in one story. So instead I'll be using them to start new multi-chapter stories instead.
> 
> This is for the fifth day. Prompts were AU: High School/College, Keywords: Heat/ Rut  
> I went for university so that Victor could get his masters. :}

The memo had been posted on every bulletin board on campus, every folder with school information, and it was the first thing you saw when logging into the school network. There was simply not a living soul on the entire grounds that did not know that as if April first (no joke) 1pm sharp it was no longer allowed to go into your own dorms for your rut or heat. Any students who where already in the midst of one could sit it out, but all others would have to go to the new health building on the west end of the grounds. 

Yuuri had read the message with a nervous ball forming in his stomach, his mating periods were unpredictable at best, when he realized he could be ending having to have his in a completely unfamiliar place. Away from his posters, his photo's, and his roommate. Phichit had been a lifesaver when the beta was assigned the same room as him two years earlier. He had helped Yuuri through some of the panic he experienced every single time, cuddling the beta had helped set his mind at ease, it had finally made them doable. 

He had always struggled with them, from the moment he presented he had been an emotional mess about them, the influx of hormones knocking his carefully kept together balance to saunters. They had looked into oppressors but they had messed with the meds he took for his anxiety in ways he never wanted to experience again. If there had been a way for him to become a beta, to simply have that part removed he knew he would have taken it just to end his suffering. 

Rumbling sound under his ear makes him look up a bit, his hazy vision sets on the sparkling blue eyes looking down at him. Victor Nikiforov smiles softly, not mockingly as others have done when hearing Yuuri complain about his periods, his hands caresses Yuuri's hair out of the way of his face. He can hear the low rumbling again and realizes that Victor is crooning in a way to help Yuuri relax. It's working as the panic attack that had taken over when he had been unable to find Phichit, and had realized his phone was still in their room on the charger, was finally subsiding.

His arms tightened around Victor's chest while he nuzzled in closer, slowly taking in Victor's scent. Unlike most Victor didn't hide his scent under blockers, or spruced it up with scented oils, he had a mild scent that made Yuuri ache for closeness, no wonder he'd had a crush on this man since the first time he had laid eyes on him. The rumbling hitches for a moment before increasing in strength. Strong arms wrap around him, pulling him even closer. 

Phichit pulls him out of Victor's lap and against his shoulder with some struggle as Yuuri doesn't really want to let go. He's certain he's not the only one as it seems Victor's hands linger on him a bit longer as would commonly be considered decent. Yuuri slumps against Phichit, worn out and not drunk enough to do much else, smiling softly in Victor's direction. It takes him a moment to understand he's being asked something, mumbling something along the lines of 'sorry, can you repeat that' he did not expect being responded with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry Yuuri, I might have done some minors in language, Japanese was not one of them." Victor sighs at what he now considers a great failure on his part. "But it seems you failed to understand my question, so I'll repeat it. Do you still have some things to do, or are you done for the year?" 

Yuuri blinks. "Ah. I'm done. I had the last meeting about my final report this afternoon; don't expect a high grade as the teacher's been mean to me all year, but it will be a passing one and that's all that matters to me. I'm just glad I never will have to see professor Elliot again." he shivers thinking of all the microaggressions the teacher got away with during the year knowing there had been very little Yuuri had been able to do against it. "All I need to do now is wait for my period to begin, which will hopefully be before the first, sit that out before cleaning out my dorm room." 

"Ah," Chris moves into the conversation, "you are the type to leave the room behind immaculate before going home in the summer?" He nudges Victor. "We have always just left everything as it was, but then again Victor doesn't really have to worry about his room getting entered while he's out." 

He's surprised when both of them shake no. "I'm going back to Kyushu. With this last report I have gotten all my grades and will have my diploma, and Phichit only had a two years scholarship, so he will have to go back to Thailand and hope his reapply gets accepted." Yuuri nods, looking at Victor. "I had hoped to be able to do my Masters here as well, but professor Elliot is in the committee and I know he'll not vote for me to get one of the spots. I'll have to look to get in a masters back home, but with the school years starting in April and me getting my last grade so late it will most likely not be this upcoming school year."

Victor catches him the moment his knees buckle, taking him over from Phichit. They end up taking Chris's car back to their dorm, well Yuuri and Phichit's dorm room as Victor and Chris live in one of the privately owned houses on the opposite side of campus. Once in front of their building Yuuri doesn't really want to let go of Victor til the other man slips off his coat, handing it to Chris, then pulls his shirt over his head, handing it to him. Yuuri pulls the shirt up to his face and smiles softly, appreciating the gesture of the other man. 

The moment they are back in their dorm room he runs to his bed and lines the shirt near the headpiece of his mostly constructed nest. Phichit drops on the other bed, simply content in looking at Yuuri being at ease enough to play with some rearrangements before curling up and falling asleep at the sound of his own purring. He knows that Yuuri will rearrange the nest several more times before he's completely satisfied with it. 

The first of April looms closer and closer, and Yuuri starts to worry about his period starting late again. To his infinite delight the first signs show up nearly two days before the date, and he quickly makes it clear to the student health office that he's going to lock himself into his room for the duration. The girl on the other side of the line wishes him a lot of fun and tells him to come over to have his vitals checked once he's done. After that is done he knows that anyone that looks him up will see him listed as currently unavailable. 

He sends a message to Phichit, telling his friend to bring extra energy bars with him as Yuuri had eaten at least half of the ones they had, and he feels nothing for an emergency food run between episodes. People had looked at him funny for being out, several had even offered to come to his nest and 'help' him through the rest of his period, and he would like to avoid such an event from ever happening again. 

Snacks and drinks get placed along the edge of his nest to make certain he can reach them when he needs them without having to get out of his nest for it, as Phichit still has a few things to wrap up before he can be done with school for the year and won't be in their room at all times. Yuuri moves some items in the nest around a few more times, always making certain Victor's shirt is near the head of the nest. 

On the morning of the first Yuuri wakes up with the need to strip naked and a heat in his skin that craves to be dealt with. Knowing Phichit will be gone most of the day he slips his hand in the secret pocket he has in his nest and pulls out the toy he keeps there. Yuuri's sex drive was never very high, and his periods don't really change that, but during the first stage he always likes to have something inside him. Just to take the edge off. 

It takes some wiggling but he has it just the way he likes with an expert precision, feeling the slight weight settle in, he takes some calming breaths and finds a clean boxer to put on and fix himself some breakfast now that he is still mostly coherent. To his annoyance his phone starts ringing before he can take two steps away from his nest. As he was put on unavailable the only people that should still be able to call him are either Phichit or his sister, so he rushes over to pick up the phone without even looking what number it is.

"Ah, mr Katsuki. I'm so glad I was able to reach you. Professor Elliot here. There seems to have been a mix up with your paperwork and we are apparently missing some papers from your final report. As I need to clear your point before noon could you be so kind as to deliver a new copy as soon as possible, after all you don't want some missing papers to be the reason to flunk my class now do you. Especially as a flunk from me would mean no diploma for you." 

Yuuri's mouth runs dry, he doesn't have a second copy from his report, the copyshop had been really busy and his money short so he had paid for a single copy with a single staple. "How did you lose some of my papers, they were stapled together." He hears a soft annoyed growl from the other end of the line, realizing his professor was an alpha. Which explained some of the man's annoyance with Yuuri.

"It is quite rude to assume I am the one that lost anything Mr Katsuki, and after I so generously offered for you to correct this mishap. maybe I should just chuck down an incomplete right now and have you figure out what to do with your life without the diploma you worked so hard for." 

"No no, I'll bring a new copy over right now. Just like the last one, ten pages, double printed, single staple. Do understand Sir that I am already confined in my room due to my period starting and I will need to get back here as soon as I can. So I will be there shortly." He hangs up before he can say anything else. 

Getting clothes on is a hellish task as every fiber of his body is resenting his attempt to cover it up. Finding his backpack and his memory stick is a lot easier as all school items were put in the cabinet near the door. He runs by the dorm mother without as much as a greeting, seeing as she's on the phone, hoping the copyshop isn't too crowded. With it being the last few weeks he fears the worst. 

It takes him nearly two hours before he can get his report printed, ad only because his scent was annoying the other's that were waiting so much he was allowed to move to the head of the line. He explains what the situation is and the girl behind the counter decides to give him some slack and only rings him for ten single sided papers and even slams two staples into the sides. He thanks her and runs to the faculty building where he knows Professor Elliot has his office. 

To his horror he finds the office door closed and no one in sight he could hand the report to, plus with his telephone left on his charger, he has no means to call him either. 

Yuuri finds himself on the brink of a panic attack when he sees the professor walk towards him with a large coffee in his hands at five minutes till noon. He stomps over and pushes the report in his hands. Then he turns to walk away, he will make it back to his room before it's one and he can bury himself into his nest for the rest of his period, when Professor Elliot calls him over. Yuuri glares at the man, feeling his restraints falter.

"No need to be so hostile, as I've got you here now we can look over the report together. You can answer any questions I might have." The cold stare makes it clear that if he refuses all his effort to get the report here on time would be in vain. He slightly growls but still follows the professor into his office. It isn't till he drops into the chair offered to him that he remembers the toy he had inserted just before the call had come. The sudden jolt sends him to buckle over and nearly hurl. 

"No need to be so damn dramatic, it's what I despise of you omega's, anything for attention. Now sit up straight and act like you actually want this grade. You could have taken the decency to have at least taken a light suppressant before barging in here." The man takes a slow sip from his coffee while leisurely paging through the report in front of him, completely ignoring Yuuri and his growing anxiety. This goes on for well over half an hour before Yuuri snaps. 

"Professor Elliot," the man looks up when Yuuri addresses him, "either you have questions or you don't. But we both know I already delivered this report, that I do not need to stay here, and honestly I had my student account set to unavailable so you violated my personal space when you called me." Yuuri growl when the man opens his mouth. "You have disliked me from the start of the year, you have done everything in your power to make me want to drop out, and I finally understand why." Yuuri takes a deep breath. "I also know you are wrong, so I am going back to my nest. I am going to sit out the rest of my period. And you will do the right thing and grade me properly. Goodbye." 

The professor tries to say something but Yuuri slams the door shut knowing it's not going to be something nice. He doesn't care anymore, all he cares about is that he starts running. The need to be back in his nest too great to think of everything else, even the hungry eyes that trail Yuuri on his way to his dorm room. He pushes open the front door to the building at a minute before one, never more glad to get back to his safe place. In his mind he's already planning to send a text to Phichit to let his friend know what happened, so when the dorm mother suddenly stands in front of him he simply bumps into her. 

"Dorm mother, good day." Yuuri tries to step around her but she blocks his path again. "Is something wrong, dorm mother? I would very much like to get to my room, my period has started and I want to get in my nest." The look the woman gives him is cold, she hadn't liked Yuuri much either now that he remembered. The one before her had been a much nicer person and drunk Yuuri had felt the need to tell her that during introduction week. 

"You know what is wrong, the new rule states that all that have a rut or heat period after April first should do so in the new health building. So no I will not allow you to break the rules mr Katsuki." She crosses her arms and gives him a very smug look. Yuuri just sighs.

"I know that new rule madam, it also allows for people who's periods started before one today to still have them in their rooms according the old rules. Mine started yesterday, so I am most definitely allowed to do so in my room. Now let me pass, I'm fairly certain you hindering me the entry to my room is a violation of at least several health and safety rules concerning people's periods." 

"Well that's too late. You left that means you gave up your right on the old rules, did you not read the small print that stated all should be confined to their room at all time." Yuuri was fairly certain that rule only adhered to the rooms in the health building and not the dorm rooms, but he gets distracted when he sees the dorm mother's lackey come towards them with two bags. Two bags that smell awfully familiar. 

"Your a pervert little one aren't you Yuuri. I already knew that after that dance showdown you gave last year but this just proved it." Rodney tosses the bags in front of Yuuri's feet. "I'm fairly certain I got every little thing you had littered in there. Well except for the water and protein bars, but the health office has those stocked in every room." 

Yuuri looks at the things that tumbled out of the bag dropped in front of his feet. Two of his toys, and Victor's shirt, are among the remnants of what was his nest only a few hours before. Kneeling down he gingerly takes some of the item's in his hands, assuring they are not tainted by the foul beta stench coming from that smug bastard in front of him. The realization that that piece of filth, went into his room, took his nest in his hands, and just stuffed it in two bags, sends a Yuuri's mind in a state of shock. 

He doesn't register how he got to the health office, only that he somehow had hurt one of his hands. The girl behind the counter turns out to be the same as the one that had picked up the phone when he had called in. She was horrid by what happened and assured Yuuri that she would take steps to get it to the dean, the dorm mother had clearly overstepped her boundaries by allowing somebody else to take down Yuuri's nest. 

After he asks her for the most removed room she points him to room 53 on the fourth floor, as it's located at the end of a hallway with supply closets it's just what he needs. Yuuri thanks her and asks her to let his friend Phichit know what happened or else his friend will get worried when he doesn't find Yuuri in their room. The girl goes around making some calls, not confirming the room assignment till she sees the room lit up on her screen to announce that the door was locked for the duration of five days.

Yuuri takes the elevator up to the fourth floor, hoping not to bump into anybody, knowing that he'll break the moment he sees a familiar face. When he walks by the supply closets he can hear somebody inside clearly picking out things to build their nest with, Yuuri pulls the bag with Victor's shirt close to his nose to cancel out any other persons smell, reminding him about having to completely rebuild his nest once inside. 

Using his student card to open the door with two bags in your hands is surprisingly easier when the need to get inside is as great as it is, when the door unlocks he presses the five on the panel to indicate how many days he'll be needing. Having just been told that the doors can only be unlocked before that date by entering a security code, he decides to leave it ajar for a moment. 

Dropping the bags next to the bed, which is nearly twice as big as his dorm rooms single, he knows that he'll need a whole lot more things to make a comfortable nest in here. The rest of the room looks a lot like some of the heat/rut hotels he had gone to when he still lived in Japan and his period hit when his families onsen was filled with guests. His mind tells him to inspect the en suite bathroom so he steps around the wall behind the headboard to see what he has to deal with. Finding an actual bath is more than he imagined. Maybe he could make it work here after all, maybe it won't be too bad. 

The lock of the door clicking shut pulls him out of his thought. He had been certain to leave the door open, his mind jumps to all sort of thoughts and he turns around to get back to the room. Crashing to the floor with a warm body half on top of him makes his mind come to a screeching panic, and he starts thrashing about.

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I'd put a disclaimer on here to tell people not to ask for the next chapter.  
> But this time I'm telling you;
> 
> IF YOU WANT A NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS: COMMENT!!!
> 
> Thank you all for commenting so far. I will be writing this story and once complete I will start posting the chapters. The love for some of this weeks stories was so overwhelming... Wow.  
> In case you want more consider following me on Tumblr: [ diem-writes ](https://diem-writes.tumblr.com/)  
> Or fill in a mix it up challenge request: [ Form ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1w87w5oFSjJwE3qNk5wKhaCPoBlIkmxPt_0JBybSbIN8)


End file.
